If You Need Anything
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Bolin is diagnosed with cancer. Mako is there to help him through treatment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: All right. If you follow me on tumblr this is it, this is the beginning of the Bolin Cancer AU. Shout out to **kwong's** who's helped with the outlining and and everything and is awesome and is helping edit and is awesome and really comes up with amazing ideas and does way better descriptions than I do. Also thank you to **fireferretfuzzies** for reading this over (and unintentionally reminding me why I should not write at 11 pm at night). Also: all medical advise is coming from a nurse practitioner fyi. This will come more into play in the next chapter.

Here we go.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Bolin laughed nervously. "You know, this really should be easy. I mean I've just been feeling a little off and Mako's the one who's worried." He kicked his feet against the examination table. "Should just be a bad case of the flu or something. It hasn't really messed with my earthbending."

The doctor nodded but continued to go through the questions on her screen. "Exactly how long have you been feeling this way?"

"Almost a month I think? I'm only here because it's getting to the point where I can't go to work and coach."

The doctor scribbled something onto the chart in her hand. She set the chart down, pressing her hands to the side of Bolin's throat.

"Have you experienced any aches or pains?"

Bolin shrugged. "I have been kind of sore, but it's probably just from the extra practices. I did see the gym's waterbending healer too."

"And this has persisted?" Bolin nodded. "Where do you have soreness?"

"Around here," Bolin said, motioning to his hips. "I've been teaching the kids this cool move where you're on your back and you can leap up but I guess I've been demonstrating a little too well …."

"Have you noticed anything else? Changes in weight? Have you had regular bowel movements?"

"Uh …. everything's fine, I guess," Bolin chuckled nervously. "But the other day, I did put on my girlfriend's pants by accident."

The doctor stared.

"I looked great in them."

"Okay …" She scribbled another line on the chart, closing the metal folder. "Well, it doesn't look like the flu. We'll have to collect some samples and run a few tests."

"What do you think it could be, doc?"

"It seems like it might just be an infection but it's hard to tell right now."

* * *

Bolin knew he was running late. He knew that but he'd still stayed on that Skype call with Opal for longer than either of them knew was best. That was one of the problems with having a girlfriend who travelled for work: phone dates became a thing. A lot of the call had been telling Opal there was nothing to worry about with the tests the doctor ran. So what if he hadn't gotten the results yet? Maybe a lab was backed up or something (considering how often Mako complained about the forensics lab being backlogged. Bolin assumed a medical one would be too).

He ran through the back door to the gym and threw his bag into the corner of the office. "I'll put this away later," he called to Toza as he shocked his jacket off and threw it on top of the bag. "I have to go warm up!"

"Your bag is vibrating!" Toza called as Bolin rushed down the hallway towards the gym. He stopped and turned around. It had been three days since his doctor's appointment and he should at least check to see if its the doctor. He ran back and dug into his coat pocket for his phone.

"Hello," he answered a little breathlessly, pleased he didn't let it go to voicemail.

"Hello, is this Bolin?" A female voice said.

Bolin hesitated. He'd received the odd fan call since he'd done the Nuktuk movies as a teenager but they were few and far between. "This is he," he finally said.

"This is Jin from Dr. Song's office."

Bolin relaxed. "Oh hi, do you have my results?"

"I do but Dr. Song thinks it would be best for you to come in and talk about them. She has an appointment available tomorrow at 10 am-"

"Look I have to go teach a class and I have a private lesson scheduled for tomorrow at that time, do you think it would be possible to just tell me?" He walked into the hallway, he didn't want Toza overhearing.

"The doctor would really like to talk to you about it."

"Do I need some kind of prescription? I can pick it up tomorrow before the lesson and ask the pharmacist about it," he offered as he paced. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing."

"The doctor wants to see you-"

"Look I'm busy, just tell me why she wants to see me and then I'll figure out my schedule-"

"Your blood test came back abnormal."

He paused. "Abnormal how?"

"Dr. Song wants to take some more blood, do another test. It could be nothing but she wants to rule out certain diseases."

"Like what?"

She took a breath. "Well there are a number of things that it could be - like stress - but she specifically wants to rule out something more serious like tuberculosis or possibly leukemia."

He sank to the floor. "Aren't I too old to get that?"

"No," she replied.

"I've only heard of kids getting it," Bolin argued.

"It can affect people of all ages. If you can come in tomorrow we can get the next tests underway," Bolin barely heard her as he pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. "Bolin, are you there?"

He brought the phone back to his ear. "Uh, yeah. I...I need to teach my class…"

"There's also an appointment tomorrow afternoon at 2," Jin offered.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good."

"Don't worry. This is to rule out the major diseases. It's probably nothing," Jin reassured. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, bye." He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen until it went black.

"She said it could be nothing," he told himself. "It's probably nothing."

"Bolin your class," Toza called gruffly.

He shook his head. "Right! I'll be right there." He quickly stood and put the phone in his bag.

Bolin stopped before entering the main gym. His intermediate earthbending class was waiting and he needed to put on a smile for them. It wasn't a sure thing that he had something terrible. Just a possibility. Nothing really.

He managed to keep positive through the entire class and even give an extra demonstration at the end. It helped keep his mind off things. By the time he got to his car, however, the thoughts crept back into his head and he started going over everything that could go wrong.

"I could have cancer," he said softly. "I have to tell Mako." He started the car and let it idle. "How am I going to tell Mako?" He didn't want his brother to really worry but there was a part of him that really wanted Mako to come with him to the appointment tomorrow. An incredibly stupid idea came to mind but, well, it could be worse. He put the car into gear and drove to the nearest grocery store.

The bakery had sheet cakes on display, some with balloons and some with just confetti. Bolin picked out a chocolate cake with buttercream frosting and confetti.

"Do you want something written on that?" The bored teenager behind the counter asked.

"Uh, no. I think I'll do that myself." He went and got a tube of red frosting, specifically because that was Mako's favorite color. In the parking lot he opened the cake box on the hood of his car. 'Surprise! I might have cancer! Can you come to my blood test tomorrow?' It was a little sloppy and a little cramped at the end but Bolin liked it.

His stomach churned the entire drive home. This might be a terrible idea but he remembered these stupid cakes making Mako happy when they had nothing.

He parked in his (sort of) space in the apartment complex. He'd almost officially moved in with Opal at this point but Mako always said Bolin could have a room if he needed it.

"Mako?" He called as he entered the apartment. It was clean and there was a pile of Bolin's mail on the table by the door.

"I have to leave soon," Mako said as he walked into the living room of the apartment. "What is it?"

"I got you a cake," Bolin said as he offered the plastic bag to Mako.

"Thanks, what's the occasion? You proposed to Opal?" Mako teased as he took the bag.

"Well, no, but you should have a piece now."

Mako eyed his brother. "Okay..." he drew out the word. "You want a piece too?"

"If you want to share." Bolin followed Mako into the tiny kitchen. "But take a look at it."

Mako put the bag on the counter and carefully took the cake out. He looked down at the messy words on the cake. "Is this a joke?"

"No. My next appointment is tomorrow at 2, can you come?"

"I'm working the evening shift but I'm off tomorrow."

"Good, good. So. Are you going to say anything?"

"Which cancer?"

"Possibly leukemia but it could all be stress. I just want my big brother with me," he said softly.

"This isn't some joke?" Mako asked.

"One time I faked the chicken pox and you have to keep bringing it up," Bolin complained.

Mako held up his hands. "Just checking. You know I'll go with you, Little Bro." Mako hugged his brother. "I have to go to work," Mako said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"You should take a piece," Bolin shouted as Mako slammed the door closed on his way out. Bolin sighed and cut himself a piece, careful to leave the corners for Mako (his favorite part) and took a bite. "This is good," he told the empty apartment.

* * *

Mako looked around before pulling up the WebMD, page again. His head was beginning to swim with phrases like "five-year survival rates" and "remission rates". He currently had a mental list of things to ask the doctor tomorrow: which type of leukemia, what's the treatment, should he get tested to see if his bone marrow matched Bolin's, should he get tested too, and so forth.

"Your brother brought you a piece of cake," Lin's voice jolted Mako back to reality and he quickly minimized the window.

"Thanks chief," he said. The corner piece had the squished word 'tomorrow' on it. Mako felt tears well up in his eyes. This wasn't happening.

"I have to go on my lunch break," he said quickly. He stood and escaped to the break room.

Luckily it was empty. Mako opened the fridge and took out the dumplings he picked up on the way over. There was an extra bag in there for Bolin that he'd have to remember to take home.

The plastic chair creaked as he sat down. He leaned back and covered his face with his hands and groaned. He just had to get through this show and get through the appointment. It was going to be nothing, he told himself.

"You forgot your cake," Lin said. He took his hands off his face and saw Lin sitting next to him. "Is the cake that bad?"

"Bolin might have cancer," he said. He felt his eyes water again. "My baby brother might have cancer," he repeated softly as the tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry kid," Lin said as she patted his back.

"He can't. He just can't" Mako said firmly. "This isn't supposed to happen."

"I know."

"I didn't work so hard to keep him safe when we were kids and to make sure he had at least something to eat for this! I can't protect him from this!"

"But you can be there for him. He's going to need you-"

"Sorry, Chief, but now is not that time for platitudes."

"Good because I really hate giving them but it's what you're supposed to do. Are you going to need some personal leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I'll fill out the paperwork tonight." Mako ran the back of his hand over his eyes. "Sorry for crying."

Lin held her hands up. "Please, you're not the first person to cry in this room nor will you be the last. And, kid, your reasons for crying are better than most."

"Thanks." Mako took the saran wrap off the piece of cake. "Do you want some?"

"Sure." Lin stood and got out forks for them. "Do you think he's told my niece yet?"

Mako shook his head. "I think I was the first." He took a bite of the cake. "He got my favorite chocolate cake."

"Of course he did. I'm sure everything is fine." Mako nodded. He had to keep telling himself that. Lin left after a few minutes and Mako finished the cake himself.

'Everything will be fine' he repeated throughout the rest of his shift and all the way home. He could hear Bolin's snores coming from his room.

"Just fine," he told his dark room as he wiped away his tears.

* * *

There's a line I'm so sorry for.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So it's been awhile. Mostly for lack of writing on my part. I also have a bunch of other projects I should be working on so yeah, this is all planned out but it's just making time for it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Bolin chewed on his nail. He'd thought he had kicked the habit when he was fifteen but apparently a car ride to the doctor's office was a little too stressful.

"It's going to be fine," Mako repeated for the seventh time this car ride as he flicked the turn signal.

"Of course it will be," Bolin affirmed. "Just make that your mantra and everything will work out."

"Now is not the time to be funny," Mako grunted.

"I think it is," Bolin said quietly.

"You're going for a bone marrow test to confirm a diagnosis. You could be in serious trouble!" Mako hit the steering wheel.

"I know! I've researched everything you have and I'm the one who feels like crap!"

They drove in silence after that. Mako parked as quickly as possible, muttering under his breath about how crowded the parking lot was for the middle of the day. As soon as the car was in park he grabbed Bolin's arm. "Look I'm just...worried. I...I can't just fix this."

"Neither can I. But we got through a lot before, what's one more thing?"

"One more thing," Mako muttered.

Bolin was beginning to hate the sterile, sharp smell that every single doctor's office or hospitals. His leg bounced as he waited for his name to be called. Next to him Mako scrolled through his email on his phone, occasionally typing a reply or scowling at the screen. Bolin pulled out his own phone and tried to find something that would occupy his time. None of the books in his kindle library looked at all interesting, he was stuck on the current level he was at in CandyCrush, and he lost all interest in his Facebook.

"Bolin?" The nurse called. He jumped up and then motioned for Mako to follow.

"How are you feeling today?" The nurse asked with a smile as he gestured for Bolin to take a seat.

"Still tired and freaked out. Other than that great!" He said with a slight chuckle as the nurse took his blood pressure. Next was temperature.

"Everything looks normal," Mako rolled his eyes, "so we can do the bone marrow test."

"My brother can be in the room for that, right?" The nurse nodded.

He lead into a room and gave Bolin a hospital gown to put on. As soon as he was in it he started chewing on his nail again. "I don't think I've been this nervous since my second Nuktuk audition," he said.

Mako snorted. "You weren't nervous."

"I was too! It was a chance for us to finally get money and I didn't want to let you down!"

"You weren't going to let me down if you didn't get it."

"I thought I was."

Before Mako could reply the doctor walked in. "Ready?" She asked. Bolin nodded and lay down on his stomach. He felt his lower back tingle as the anesthetic was injected.

"Can Mako hold my hand?"

"Sure," the doctor said.

Mako sat on the floor below Bolin's face and grabbed his hand. "I'm here for you, bro."

Bolin mouthed 'thank you' as he felt the needle twist.

* * *

Bolin opened the door to Opal's apartment. She wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow but he had left his clothes piled in the corner of the bedroom and he needed to clean out the leftover take out food from the fridge. Not that Opal would really mind about the laundry but they'd had a huge fight about the leftovers last time she came back (mostly because they were moldy and gross).

"Surprise!" Bolin jumped as Opal ran up and threw her arms around him. "I changed my flight because a bunch of meetings were cancelled and I wanted to surprise you."

"Great," Bolin said with a nervous chuckle.

She pulled away. "What? You aren't happy to see me?"

"No, no, that's not it. I just wanted to clean up before you got back. So, uh, how are things in the Air Nomad Earth Kingdom headquarters?"

"Really good! You know how I was helping organize emergency plans for cities? Well I got to train a bunch of emergency officials from around the Earth Kingdom and actually improved on some of the ideas I had to begin with. Hopefully I won't have to go back anytime soon but, well, we'll see."

"That's nice."

"Bolin are you listening?" Opal asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Of course, your plans are taking off and you might have to travel again."

"Oh, yes. So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Finally went to the doctor," he mumbled.

"Great! Is everything ok?"

"About that." Bolin sat next to her and took her hand in his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and stared at their hands. "We've been together for a long time-"

"You are not answering my questions about the doctor."

"And I love you," he continued. "You mean the world to me and I can't really imagine growing old without you-"

Opal put her hand over his mouth. "I'm stopping you right now and only going to let you speak if you tell me what's going on with the doctor and if you try to propose to me again I will say no just to spite you."

Bolin looked at their hands. "I'm sick."

Opal put her hand under his chin and raise his face to look at her. "You're sick," she said softly.

"Kind of," he admitted.

"There is no kind of sick Bolin. You either are or aren't. Tell me what's going on or I'm going to call Mako and ask him."

"Ok, ok, you win! I...have cancer," Bolin finished softly.

"See that wasn't so hard to say." Opal said as she runned his hand. "Now," she sniffed, "I think I'm going to need a tissue." She stood and started searching her apartment frantically. "Seriously, I don't have a box of tissues?" She asked as she started moving books on her bookcase.

"Opal?" Bolin called.

"I have to have some, I swear I do," she sniffed again and wiped her eyes as she moved into the kitchen.

Bolin followed her. "Opal, really-"

"No! It's important I have tissues. I'm going to need them and-" Bolin grabbed her and turned her to face him. "It's important."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And you're sick and it's going to be ok, but I need tissues right now and then we're going to discuss everything rationally-"

"Can I finished?" Opal nodded. "Right. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so let's get married." Opal punched him in the arm before wiping her eyes again. "What was that for?"

"I told you I'd say no just to spite you if you didn't explain everything! And I really don't want to say no!"

"So it's AML leukemia." It felt good to say the diagnosis out loud, earlier he'd finally been given a name for what he had. "The plan is chemotherapy. If that doesn't work there are other options but Dr. Song is optimistic about my chances. She said something about thinking about all the good things in my life and that those will help me get through this. I thought of Mako and you and my family. I know two of those will always be there for me but-"

"I'm here for you too, you idiot."

"So is that a yes?"

She shook her head. "You're going to ask me again. After treatment and with a ring and then I'll give you an answer."

The ring, Bolin wanted to tell her, was in his pocket and he just hadn't gotten to that part yet. Instead he hugged her. "I'll make is perfect," he promised.

"Good because you know I deserve it." She let go of him and wiped her eyes again. "Now, let's order some take out."

"I should probably throw out the leftovers in the fridge too."

She gave him a weak smile. "This time I'm going to let that go."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to family dinner?" Mako asked for the tenth time. Bolin nodded, also for the tenth time.

"Yes. I'll even drive just let's go please!" Bolin gestured to the door. He'd come back to the apartment that morning, after he and Opal had decided it was best if he stayed with Mako during his treatment.

"Fine."

Bolin swore that it took twice as long to drive to their grandmother's house but maybe it was all the red lights they hit.

"There they are," Yin said when she opened the door. "I was beginning to think you two weren't going to come and I was going to call Mako and let him know it's not nice to not call when he has to cancel."

"Grandma that was one time," Mako said as he bent down to hug her.

"But you should still tease him about it," Bolin added as he hugged Yin after Mako let go.

"Hurry up I'm starving!" Their cousin Tu called. Bolin watched Mako scowl at Tu; he knew how much Mako hated when people used that phrase.

"Grandma can I talk to you before dinner?" Bolin asked.

"Whatever it is you can tell everyone," she said with a pat on his cheek. "Besides the food is getting cold." Bolin laughed nervously as he followed her to the table. His aunt, uncle, and cousin Meng-Meng were already seated.

Bolin helped himself to the stirfry before passing the pan to Mako. He was perfectly willing to wait until after dinner to mention anything. "The new semester starts in three weeks," Tu said with a mouth full of food. "And I have Fridays off."

"You can come over and help out around here more," Uncle Chow said.

"Dad," Tu whined.

"Tu, dear, I'd love for you to visit more. You know Mako and Bolin come over during the week too," Yin smiled at the brothers while Tu glared.

"Of course they do."

"Tu be nice to your cousins," Aunt LiLing scolded while Meng-Meng giggled.

"Bolin didn't you have something you wanted to say?" Yin asked.

"Uh...I proposed to Opal?" Mako choked on the food he was swallowing.

"Congratulations!" Yin exclaimed. "When's the wedding going to be?"

"She didn't give me an answer, Grandma."

"Turned you down?" Tu teased.

"Actually she said she wanted to wait till after my chemotherapy was done and I had a ring. Which I do have," he added. Everyone stared at him while Mako put his head in his hand. "Oh, right, so I have cancer."

His aunt and uncle got up and hugged him. They only let go when Yin shoved them out of the way. "You're going to need someone to take care of you. Mako, you need to make sure you're room is clean enough for me. I'm sure the couch will fit you nicely."

"Grandma?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would Mako sleep on the couch?" Bolin asked.

"I'm going to move in with you two," she said matter of factly.

"Why?" Tu asked for the brothers.

"Bolin will need someone to take care of him-"

"Really Grandma, Mako and Opal both offered to help-"

"And they've already been on their own once. I'm not going to let that happen again." The brothers looked down at the floor. It was true: their father had been so estranged from his family when he died that no one thought to contact them to place the brothers in their care.

"Mom I'm not sure if it would be a good idea if you moved in with them," Chow said.

"You aren't going to try to tell me how to live my life."

"No, he's not," LiLing said as she placed a hand on Chow's shoulder. "But he might have a point. There's no real point in moving in with Mako and Bolin if they have worked out a system. But maybe you could cook for them for one night each week?"

Yin nodded. "I think that would work. I can bring over more food if I think about it, Mako is still too skinny." Bolin laughed at this.

While everyone else cleared the table Yin sat next to Bolin who she had excused for dish duty. "I want you to tell me if anything else happens," she explained.

"Noted, Grandma."

She smiled up at him. "You look so much like your father. I lost him but I'm not going to lose you."

Bolin felt his eyes water. "I promise you won't lose me too," he said as he bent down to hug her.

She patted his back. "Of course you won't, we're a strong bunch."

In the car on the ride home Bolin told Mako what Yin said. "You realize you told Grandma she might outlive her grandson, right?"

Bolin put his head in his hands. "No! How could I do that to our poor sweet grandmother?!"

"Better she know now," Mako reasoned. "If you waited to tell her or didn't tell her at all it would be worse."

"Are you ever going to stop being practical?"

Mako shrugged. "I see no reason not to be."

"Right, right, practical all the time. Is that why Asami and Korra broke up with you?"

"Watch it or I won't take you to your first appointment."

"That's just mean!"

"You know, you're going to have to tell them too." Bolin groaned, he really didn't want to have to keep telling people that he might die.

* * *

**reviews are awesome**


End file.
